Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire!! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) (Clips from other episode and latest episode play) Hope: Lately, a lot of things have been happening, starting with finding out that I'm a princess! The princess of the Lyrick Kingdom! And then last time I found out I can literally take myself anywhere via the magic of books! And let me tell you this isn't a reading PSA! It's actually real! Now the HiT Circus has stronger monsters and I need to transform in to my princess form and fight them to get the tape! Which makes me very exhausted! I can't lose!! (Subtitle) Hope: Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire!! (Magic Library) (Hope is seen reading a Brownie handbook) (Booker T. approaches her) Booker T.: Hope, you know you can't go camping with brownies they're edible they won't survive. Hope: Not these Brownies though. See this? This is a Girl Scout Brownie Handbook. Brownies are a level of Girl Scouts a Girl can reach after graduating from Daisies, they're Brownies until their third grade year when they get their Junior vest and become Juniors at the end of that year. And then the cycle goes on until they become Ambassadors at the end of high school. Barney: Hope was once a Brownie, she met every Wednesday night to sing and discuss cookies. Hope: Well it was more than that but I guess you could say that... Booker T.: I think I see now! But why are you reading all those books about Girl Scouts? Hope: It's a holiday weekend and the Girl Scout Troop 439 camping trip, since I'm old enough to be a Girl Scout volunteer and since Miss Holloway got sick at the last minute they asked me to fill in alongside another troop leader. It was either that or disappoint dozens of girls... And Nina is in that troop too. So it's a win win. (The day of the trip) (The bus) Hope: Come on girls!! Let's sing along together!! Hope and the Girls: She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes She'll be coming round the mountain she'll be coming round the mountain She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes Nancy: Hey what's this? Miss Fuji can't sleep without her Barney doll? Hope: Oh hey, toss that to me please! Nancy: I was gonna toss it out the window but it's got some value (Hope catches him successfully) Hope: I know some of you are in first and second grades, so I brought a friend with me, his name is Barney. Nina: Barney's going with us? Hope: Yep Nina! He is! He really wanted to see nature up close just like you guys do! He wanted to come and have fun with you so that's why he's here... (All the girls cheer) Hope: (using her Barney voice) Come on girls let's continue singing! All girls: Yeah!! (Moments later, shortly after arriving at the campsite) Barney; Well I'm gonna find some bear--- (Squish!) Hope: Okay I saved your butt AND made sure those kids were entertained. Just stick with me and try to stay our where people can't see you all weekend. Barney: Didn't you say --- Hope: I know but be more plush like. Look I brought your favorite. Barney; Peanut butter... Hohos!!!! I'll do it! Hope: I'm going out feel free to explore your surroundings! (Closes the door) Barney: This is the life! (In a montage with the insert song "Natsu no Moroborshi" plays in the background.) (Meanwhile) (HiT Circus) Queen Kyanite: You're a bumbling idiot Cyrus! You'll never be able to set your father free.... Vlue: Hey. Queenie, why don't you blow him in to oblivion already? Send me in. I, Vlue, will become successful in defeating the pest that is in the way of our organization. Queen Kyanite: Thank you but Cyrus deserves one more chance. (Grinning evilly) Maybe he'll even get.. Purified looking for his father. (Laughs evilly) Cyrus: (grunting) I will find my father and I will defeat that girl!! (Eyecatch A: Barney attempts making peanut butter cookies, but burns them in the process, Hope helps him, and the logo appears shortly after) (Eyecatch B: Hope and Barney are in the Magic Library when a monster from a horror book appears, Hope transforms and purifies the book, they both laugh and the logo appears) (That evening in the dining hall) Hope: This weekend has been great so far! No monsters no HiT Circus no weird and crazy stuff going on... This is actually legitimately awesome! (Takes a bite in to fried chicken) Barney: Don't start thinking that too soon... Alyssa: Hey!! Hope; Assistant Troop Leader Alss, what's up? Alyssa: It's Nina... Nina: Oh... I don't feel too good at all... Hope: But how could she have gotten sick? I mean it just happens and all... Alyssa; We don't know. Hope: Alright Nina, let's get you in to bed. (Taking Nina to bed) (The cabins) Nina: Am I gonna be ok? (Coughs) Hope: Of course you are sweetie... Though I don't know how your sister would react... (As Hope enters the cabins... ) (All of the girls including Alyssa are coughing and in bed) Hope: It's an epidemic! (To Nina) Just get in to bed Nina, I'll read you all a story. (Hope puts Nina to bed and goes outside) Hope: If everyone was getting sick then why wasn't I? And where's Barney?! Barney: Hope!! It's horrible! The animals are sick too! Hope: You don't mean... (An evil laugh is heard) Hope: You! It was you the whole time, Cyrus! Why did you make these girls sick? And the animals living in the forest as well! Cyrus: Those girls aren't going to be living for long. Meet me in the deep wood at midnight. Come alone. Barney: You don't have to do this we can --- Hope: No. I have to. For Nina's sake. For everyone's sake. Hope: I accept your challenge Cyrus. Just let these girls and the animals recover! Cyrus: Remember. Deep wood. Midnight... (He disappears) (That evening) Hope: And so Rumpelstilskin disappeared back in to the forest never to be seen or heard from again, and the king and queen got to keep their Prince and they lived happily ever after. The end (Closes the book) Alright girls, if you want to get better for the nature walk, you better get to sleep right away! I wish you all well wishes in hopes to get well soon... (Hope goes up to Nina) Nina: I saw some animals that looked sick... Hey, are you friends with the Barney Hunter? She looks like a princess and she saved my sister's life and my life a couple times, and she fights bad guys like this (imitates a warrior and then coughs) Hope: Of course I am. She's saved my life a couple times over too. I've met her hundreds of times, she fights for the Lyrick Kingdom and wishes everyone to be happy. I'm going to find her so she can use Golden Healing on everyone so you're all better. She knows this is out of the ordinary. Get some sleep, I promise the Barney Hunter will help us and that I'll find her. (Kisses Nina mother like) goodnight Nina-chan. (All of the girls go to sleep and Hope goes outside and starts heading for the deep wood) (Deep woods, Midnight) Hope: (panting) At least I've made it. Barney; I think you spoke too soon! (Cyrus appears) Hope: Cyrus I came for a battle and that's what I want! Cyrus: If it's a battle you want... (throws out strong orbs of energy) It's what you'll get. Hope: Augh! Barney: Hope transform, now!! Hope: (nods) (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Hope: Camping is a time for friendship and nature appreciation! How dare you try to ruin this lovely Girl Scout trip! I am the Barney Hunter of love and truth I'm Barney Hunter Hope! (Does a punish you pose) Hope: And now for all Girl Scouts, I'll punish you!!!! Cyrus: How nice but you aren't going to be living for long! Ugh! Hope: Crystal Twilight Flash! (The two powers collide with one another) Cyrus: Looks like you've had enough, time for my ultimate weapon, Super CampyCampy! (CampyCampy returns and has an even bigger stick) Barney: Remember what I said about him having a stick the day we first met? I take that back. Hope: I'm only stronger now so.. (jumps up and punches him) CampyCampy: Guess not! Hope: Ah! (She crashes but lands on the ground) Barney: Hope, what are you doing?! Use your princess powers! Hope: I can't. Barney: What why? Hope: I promised Booker T and besides if I use my princess powers people will get suspicious! Barney: What are you thinking?! Cyrus: Now finish her, Super CampyCampy! (CampyCampy attacks her and then a loud boom is shown. Hope is on the ground, blood is shown along side the dirt on her outfit) Cyrus: Hm. You managed to stand up for those pesky little girls and now you've lost. Looks like you'll have a lot of upset mothers tonight... Give up. Hope: (weakly) You lay a hand on them and you die. Cyrus: Huh? Oh. You're weak aren't you? I thought you were dead by now! (A barrier surrounds her) Cyrus: Die! (Boom boom boom!) (Hope is shown standing even though she's weak) Hope: What have they've done to you? They're just little girls.... And in fact they're all important to me... Nina and the other girl scouts even Nancy the girl who didn't believe in imagination!! No matter what I'll protect them! I'll save them from your evil! And if you lay one pretty finger on them... You're gonna die! You will die! (A bright sparkle appears) (The Lyrick Tiara appears before Hope) (A slower pitched version of the Barney Home Video theme plays) Hope: Barney Princess Power Make Up!!! (In the process Hope's outfit is upgraded and is transformed in to her Princess mode) Hope: I am not letting you hurt them or anyone, any more!!! (She raises her hand up in the air) Hope: Crystal Star I call upon you near and far! Lend me your strength by the order of the princess! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Princess Star Wand!! Barney: At last!! Cyrus: You insolent princess! Hope: Ha!! Hope: Princess Twilight... Flash Royale! (It blinds the monster) Cyrus: What is this.. Light ? (Flashbacks from his own childhood is seen) Hope: Hey are those... (smiles) I've got it! Hope: Return to the form and tape in which you came!! Golden Healing Princess!! (The monster is purified and Cyrus is also purified in which he flies off to the heavens) Hope: One more.. For the animals and the girls... Golden Healing... Princess!!! (Hope raises her wand and the girls start feeling better and the woodland animals are starting to recover from the illness) (The tape falls and Hope catches it) Hope: Backyard Gang number 5... Campfire Sing-Along! That would explain it! (The sun rises and Hope smiles) (Suddenly) (BLAM!) Barney: Hope look out! (Hope jumps up and dodges the attack) Hope: (coughing) (A girl with dark blue hair and pale skin wearing a black princess dress appears, clapping) Vlue: (clapping) Ah.. Yes. You must be the pesky girl who did Cyrus's suicide for me. Thank you. Barney: It.. Couldn't be! Hope: Who are you? And what do you mean by suicide? Vlue: Insolent girl I am the most powerful general of the HiT Circus, Vlue. Prepare to die. Barney: I think it's someone from the Lyrick Kingdom's past... Try using Golden Healing on her. Hope: I'll try it. Hope: Return from the form in which you came! Golden Healing!! (She uses it but....) Vlue: (smirking) Hope: What?! It didn't work but it worked on Cyrus! Vlue: Here, take, this! Hope: Ah! (Bang!) Hope: Ugh! Hope: Crystal Twilight.. Flash! Vlue: Don't think so sweetie. (Catches the attack and sends Hope through trees until she falls from the sky) Vlue: (laughing evilly) Vlue: You insolent girl! (kicks Hope in the face) Hope: Agh!! Vlue: I'm very powerful haven't I mentioned that before? Your pathetic wand won't work against me, princess. Hope: I will... I will defeat you.. Vlue: (flashing a flash of energy) Not a chance. Hope: Augh! (Vlue laughs evilly as she readies an ultimate burst of energy) Vlue: And now time for you to die... (A great flash of purple, green and yellow lights appear) Vlue: What is that?! It feels like warm light!! I'm out of here! (Vlue disappears to the HiT Circus) Barney: Hope, oh no.. You're bleeding aren't you?! Hope: I can try to walk back to camp... (She tries walking back and then.. She collapses) (Hope transforms back and forth through her princess form to her Barney Hunter form to her civilian form) Alyssa: Fujimori!!! (Discovers that she was wounded) Alyssa: She must have... Been through a pretty bad fall that she collapsed.. I'll have to send her home. (Alyssa picks her up and then Barney flies with her discreetly) Barney: (to himself) This new enemy.. She looked so familiar (Flashbacks from episode 3 appear) Barney: Could she be? (A watercolor of Hope, now wounded, being carried, Barney flying at her side and at the top Vlue smiling evilly signals a "To be continued" as the music fades..) (Fade out) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: That girl Vlue is very powerful, not even Princess Power can do anything about it... Barney: But maybe nursery rhyme style can help! Hope: Nursery rhyme style? Barney: You have to take four tests in the farm rhymes book to receive them! Hope: I've taken Bo Peep and Boy Blue's tests but this woman and her hen could they be? Next time on Barney Hunters! Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test! Imagination is the key to your destiny. Category:Barney Hunters